1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a certain type of a liquid ejecting apparatus which forms an image in such a manner that a carriage having a liquid ejecting head mounted thereon reciprocates and ink is ejected onto a recording medium, such as a paper sheet, an ink tank is provided outside the carriage and a liquid supply tube is provided to supply ink from the ink tank to the liquid ejecting head.
In an ink jet recording apparatus disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2012-152995, a tank unit accommodating an ink tank having ink stored therein is provided in a lateral surface side of an apparatus main body and the ink is supplied to a liquid ejecting head through a liquid supply tube. Downstream-side end portions of a plurality of liquid supply tubes in the apparatus main body are fixed to a carriage and are deformed in accordance with reciprocation of the carriage. Upstream sides of the liquid supply tubes are supported by a supporting portion extending in a movement direction of the carriage. Parts of the liquid supply tubes, which are portions extending further to the upstream side than the supporting portion, pass through an opening portion in a lateral surface of the apparatus main body and are disposed on the tank unit side.
Accordingly, in the apparatus main body, a spatial area is provided in a portion between the supporting portion and the opening portion, to allow the liquid supply tubes to be disposed therein. The liquid supply tubes are disposed in the spatial area. In addition, a spatial area is provided in a portion between the lateral surface of the apparatus main body and the tank unit, to allow the liquid supply tubes to be disposed therein.
However, when the spatial area is provided in the portion between the supporting portion and the opening portion in the apparatus main body, to allow the liquid supply tubes to be disposed therein, there is a problem in that the apparatus main body increases in width, height, and depth dimension and the size of the apparatus main body increases. Furthermore, when the spatial area is provided in the portion between the lateral surface of the apparatus main body and the tank unit, to allow the liquid supply tubes to be disposed therein, there is a problem in that the installation area of both the apparatus main body and the tank unit increases.